


When it All Fails.

by Maggers727



Series: Post-72 [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggers727/pseuds/Maggers727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tim was taken and tortured through different scenarios for a long period of time but showed up only a minute later..........who's to say Jay wasn't taken somewhere as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. only the beginning

They ran out of the house as quick as they could with their hearts ready to burst. Jay looks up to see that it really is night time. But how is that possible? They weren't in that basement longer than five minutes and it was only around 2. 

Without warning Jay breath hitches and he starts coughing uncontrollably. With stomach muscles tightening and less air getting to him, he already started slowing down. He looked back saw that the creature was beside the door they went through. He turns back around and can barely see where Tim has gone. 

Eventually, he did catch up but the coughing was worse and Tim was climbing over the fence.

"Here take the camera." Jay says between hacks. He could taste tiny bits of copper across his tongue as he hands the camera to Tim with shaky hands. 

"Come on, out this way." Tim said while he started running again. Jay started climbing the fence, a little lightheaded from all the coughing. Once he was about to swing his leg over the wire, something wrapped around his neck and pulled him back. "Come on, hurry up." He could hear Tim still yelling for him but he couldn't reply with anything but a strangled gasp.

Flailing his body, Jay tries to pry whatever is around his neck off of him. With one last agonizing squeeze it slowly unwraps. Jay shivered at the feeling of a silky snake dragging across his skin. He began gasping for breath and rolling around, trying to get up. Soon after, he starts hacking away again, his mind becoming fuzzy, and he tastes a lot more than just a little bit of blood.

He rolls over to his side and spits a mouthful out and looks around. He's dizzy and his ribs ache as he moves but he can't help but keep his stare on the creature. Its just standing there, sort of looking at him but who can even tell when the thing has no face. Jay is terrified and tries to get up but he suddenly loses all control of his body and a pain shoots up his spine. He plants his face into the ground, the cool grass poking at him. His whole body tightens and he can't seem to make any noise, he can't even cough anymore.With his head about to explode, Jay finally blacks out with a feeling of his body on fire.

He comes back sooner than he thinks. Its like nothing had happened. His whole body was fine and he was just laying there in the grass outside of Alex's house. He sits up and looks around, its a gloomy day and everything is quiet and still. 

Once Jay finally stands up and shouts for Tim. His voice cracks from being dry. He swallows hard an he hears his name yelled from behind. He spins around and sees Alex, not Tim. Now Alex was charging towards him. Jay moved too late and soon enough Alex tackled him to the ground. Jay swung and nailed him in the jaw but it didnt seem to have any effect o him. Alex was able to over power Jay and pin his arms with his knees. Jay tried to get free but before he could, Alex grabs his neck with one hand and starts swinging with his other. Hit after hit Jay's head would snap to the side. He's gasping for air and trying to speak.

"Stpt....... lex....... Js .......stpt." He'd get out but nothing else because Alex tightened his grip. Jay could feel his face being scratched up and begin to swell. His legs were the only things he could move and he kicked and kicked but nothing seemed to effect Alex. 

Alex stopped for a moment and looked at Jay. His grip didn't lighten up. Jay's body was limp and he didn't know what he could do. He looked at Alex with his not swollen eye.  
Jay woke up in the middle of a wooded area..... no surprise there. He sat up and looked around. He doesn't recall what has happened. All he remembers is being in the basement with Tim and that thing...... wait.....Tim... where's Tim? 

Jay gets to his feet but the scenery starts spinning and he stumbles to a tree. He closes his eyes and after a bit he's back to ... well what his level of normalcy is. He starts walking around and notices the noise of the crunching leaves below are softening. He yells for Tim but..... his own voice is muffled. Something's going wrong with his hearing and suddenly there's a ringing and it feels like his ears are clogged. He stands there for a bit but the only thing that changes is the ringing. Its faded to a dead silence. He can't hear anything now.

Jay looks around. He's lost a sense. He can't rely on it. He's distraught and starts to panic about the fact that he has no way of knowing if someone is going to sneak up on him or not. 

Jay presses his back against a tree and does a scan of the woods. He's turning his head quickly making sure nothing is there. He starts walking again.

Jay doesn't know how much time has passed but he starts noticing his vision going blurry. Sometimes he wouldn't be able to see anything and other times it slowly progresses into tunnel vision. Jay can't handle much more of this. His paranoia taking over and now every shadow is a person, every animal is a stalker, and every tree is a monster.

Jay has to stop because he's noticing this session of tunnel vision is lasting longer than the others. He stops and falls to his knees. He looks around right before the tunnel closes and towering over him is the faceless being.


	2. Guilt.

This time Jay wakes up in a worn down building. He doesn't remember anything since getting the flashlight from Tim's car. He looks around and notices tree tops in the windows ...... maybe he's on the top floor. He looks around for Tim but there's nothing up here except him and the dust. He stands up and brushes himself off. He looks around again and sees a set of stairs starting in the corner where the light doesn't quite reach. 

After going down the stairs and into the main floor, Jay observes the space. Not as much light shines through this floor so he squints and starts walking through the rooms. Maybe Tim's here and they were both dumped in this place.

"Tim?" He says just above a whisper. What if someone else were here? He doesn't want to be caught again, who knows what the hell they did to them this time. 

Jay turns the corner into an empty room...... well almost empty. There's someone laying in the middle of the floor all sprawled out. He approaches the body hesitantly. The closer he gets the better he can see that...... its Jessica. Jay falls to her side after his realization and starts shaking her.

"Jessica. Jessica wake up. Its Jay, come on, we've got to get you out of here. Jessica?" He cups her face and turns it towards him. His hand slides around on her cheek and he sees there's blood. He looks at her and all of a sudden she's covered in it. She's been beaten and stabbed. Her clothes are stained with her blood. 

Where did it all come from? He didn't see it before and now its drenching his clothes. He breaks away with shaking hands, her head slumping back to the side, and backs away only to run into the wall. He smears a puddle of her blood over the floor he moved across. 

So much blood..... but how did he not notice it earlier? Where did it all come from? She looked just fine until he touched her........... Maybe ....... maybe its the same as introducing her to Alex........ was just like getting her hurt....... and now she could be somewhere dead. As dead as she is right in front of him. Its his fault. He couldn't help her. He couldn't put her back together. He couldn't get to her in time. He didn't put the puzzle together fast enough to find her. All his fault.

He can't stay. He has to go looking for Tim. He has to get out of here. He wipes his tear blurred eyes and uses the wall to help him up. He finally rips his gaze away from Jessica's body. He starts walking but stops when he sees the guy in the hood in the doorway. The guy takes off back into the other room and Jay starts running after him. 

He goes past the doorway and turns the corner. He's rushed at by, not the hooded guy, but Tim..... or at least Tim in the mask. The masked man tackles him to the ground and the wind is knocked out of Jay. His head slams into the ground and "Tim" grabs his face only to knock it to the side with a punch. "Tim" gets off of him but Jay stays on the ground. He's still trying to catch his breath but instead he's choking on blood. There's a burning pain at the base of his rib cage and his head is throbbing. 

He looks up to see "Tim" with a blood stain on his jacket but where did it come from? Sure he has a nose bleed but that's not it. Why does the hooded figure have a camera? Is that his camera? 

That's when he noticed it. There's a handle sticking out from his torso. His shirt is drenched in blood and he can feel it go deeper with each breath he takes. Jay's still choking on blood and he turns his head to the side to spit it out. There's a numb tingling feeling rushing through his body and he grabs the knife's handle. Sadly he's lost the strength to pull it out.

He hears foot steps but he can't turn his head towards them. The soft thudding gets louder and stops right beside him. The camera is placed in front of him where he can see the screen play footage. Its Jessica and she's sitting against the wall of the same room she's in now. She's unconscious but not for long. 

Jay comes into view and just starts kicking her in the stomach repeatedly. You can hear her gasping and looking around. She scrambles away and tries to get up. He grabs her by the arms and rams her into a wall. Her head knocks hard against it but she keeps fighting and trying to get away. 

"Jay, STOP! Get off of me!" She yells at him. This isnt right, Jay doesnt remember any of this. Whats happening? Why is he doing this? Is the same thing happening to him like it is to Tim? He tries to look away but a shoe steps on the side of his face to keep him there.

Video Jay takes both her arms in one hand and punches Jessica in the stomach. Air quickly leaves her body. She's gasping and trying to talk but none of it is understandable. While she's practically doubled over, video Jay starts reaching for his back pocket and pulls out a knife. Outside the video, Jay tightens his grip on the knife in his stomach. Eventually it slides back down to the actual wound. He has even less energy now.

Video Jay brings the knife up as Jessica is straightening up and she sees it. She starts kicking at him and he blocks the kicks with his legs. He's had enough and he goes for a now. He doesn't actually hit her. Instead, the knife goes into the wall right beside her head and she goes silent. 

He takes the knife out of the wall slowly and small whimpers escape her blood filled mouth. In one swift move, video Jay takes his knife and stabs her. 

Her shriek pierces Jay's ears, even with the tiny speakers of the video recorder. He's bawling at this point and he slips out a whimper of his own as he feels someone grab the knife, his hand falling limp to his side. On cue, the knife twists in both Jay and Jessica. Another scream from Jessica but nothing from Jay for he's choking on even more blood. 

He's slowly blacking out as he catches jessica going quiet and limp in the video. Video Jay throws her body to the middle of the floor. Her head rolls back to the camera and as Jay takes his last gasps of air, all he can see is the cold dead look in her eyes. Before he goes he feels nothing but guilt rushes over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay wakes up slowly. He doesn't open his eyes just yet but he can hear he's in the wilderness. There's the sound of rushing water and trees rustling in the wind. His eyes open bit by bit to reveal that he's laying on his back with half his body in a small river on the edge of a wooded area. He doesn't know what's happened. He only remembers being in Alex's kitchen talking to ...... someone........

He can't get up, his body isn't moving at all. He tries everything from his toes to his finger tips. Nothing but from the neck up is moving. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. He yells for anyone but instead of a full sound, its just a small, quiet, wheezing. He tries again but nothing has changed. 

A breeze rolls by and some dirt blows into his eyes. Jay blinks them away with watery eyes and sees a surprise waiting for him.

Right there in front of him, Alex lays there beaten, bloodied and bruised. He doesn't have his glasses on, you can barely recognize him, and his clothes are covered in dirt and dark red stains. His cold stare is on Jay. Jay "screams" full force, scratching up the inside of his throat. He can't get away and he can't look away either. Suddenly, water comes into view. He can't feel it creep up his back but its rising quickly. 

Its up to Jay's jaw, he takes a breath before the next one rolls over his head and he's underwater. There's nothing but muffled screaming under the water. He doesn't know where its coming from but he has a hunch its Alex's screams. 

With his head about to explode from oxygen starvation and the ringing of Alex, the water rushes off of him and he gasps, choking for an ounce of air. He blinks away the water but instantly wishes he didn't. In front of him now is Brian, Sarah, Seth, and Amy. They're all shredded and stacked on top of one another. In the middle of it all is some kind of pole that skewers them like a human kabaab. 

All their faces are turned in his direction. All with the same dead eyes and blood splattered expressions. Jay can't keep his stare from quickly going over each of their faces. Each look bringing in more guilt and sorrow than the last. 

The water doesn't come up quick enough and when it finally washes over his face, hes confused when it quickly goes back down. He blinks and prepares for the next person but its the same four people. This image will forever be burned into his mind. 

Their bodies are still there but the skin is molded and eaten at. Rotten guts are squished all around, their bodies almost skeletons.

Jay almost loses it all from this scene. Instead, he takes another big gulp of air because the water came right back. This time theres more muffled screaming but its louder and there are different pitches. The image is still burning in his mind and he can match each scream and shriek to each corpse. The agonizing screams seem like they last forever.

The water leaves with a second to spare. Jay doesn't open his eyes just yet. He can't tell the difference between water droplets and tears, or between air thirsty gasps and panicked cries. 

Who's next? Who's going to show up dead because of him? Did he kill the other four too? Was it by his hand or because he didn't get to them in time to help them? What actually happened? Does he really want to know? If its his fault, then yes. He deserves that burden on his shoulders. Its his fault, all of it. All his friends are dead and gone and he's all alone now.

He blinks the water away after calming himself little by little. In front of him is a mask. There is a lot of blood smeared on it. Jay couldn't think of why this mask was so important. There's an itch in the back of his mind but nothing is popping up. Jay couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to take that mask and hold it close yet, also to throw it out or burn it. Time slowly goes past, the water stays at level, and Jay's mind is reeling.

There's no one left, his family has forgotten him, everyone else probably has too, the marble hornets crew is all dead and gone and he's just left here alone with nothing but a stupid mask. 

Jay's freaking out even more at this point. Hes hyperventilating and his entire vision is flooded with tears. His nose is stuffed and he can't breath. He's all alone now and there's nothing he can do but lay there and wait for his own death, which he'd gladly take at this point. He has nothing left to live for.

Jay doesn't know how much time has gone by but the sun is setting and he's run out of tears to cry. He's just laying there, just him and that mask. He's getting even more frustrated. What's so important about this mask? Who's blood is that? Why did the mask show up in front of him? Why hasn't the water risen? WHATS HAPPENING?!?

The mask is just a bit more than an arms reach away. Maybe there's more to that mask, like a clue or something on the back. His body is tingling and possibly getting feeling again.

He's gained feeling in his torso, he can feel the water moving up. Suddenly, its coming up quick and a wave flows to his shoulders. Every move he tries to make now is answered with millions of pin pricks but he doesn't care, he just has to get to that mask. 

The water's just about got it but he grabs it just in time for a big wave to crash h and wisp them away. It takes a bit for Jay to right himself.

He's just floating there, the ground now gone. He feels as if he's just sinking to the bottom of the dark abyss. Nothing but darkness filling his mind at this point. He makes a note to make sure not to lose that mask. Jay holds on as long as he can, holding the mask close to him. He rubs his thumb against the plastic. All at once, pieces of his reality flash through his mind. It takes every ounce of concentration just to suck it all in. 

He was just an average guy with friends and did all sorts of average things. Then Marble Hornets started and it all went downhill from there. Alex going crazy, Brian going missing and most likely dead by now, the creature thats taken a fancy to him, Sarah and Seth missing, and Jessica going through the same thing he did and now shes gone too. 

The itch though. Its growing and growing and one name pops up. Tim. But who's Tim? Jay thinks he might have worked with them on the film but theres no face to match it. The scenes flip through his head again and now theres a body but theres a fog around his face. Is this Tim? He's so mad why can't he remember this person? Why are they so important? He grips the mask tighter with aggravation. 

It all clicks in like a key to a lock. Everything they've done together flashes through his thoughts and Tim's face is visible at last. With each memory emotions rush through Jay. Suspicion, sadness, loneliness, betrayal, guilt, and anger. Jay's body jerks about in the darkness.

There's a sudden calmness that settles over him. His body is still and he can feel the warmth of friendship, trust, happiness and safety rush through him. The good memories come to mind now. The slow build of trust, the small jokes passed between the two, the long road trips, the bond of sharing favorite this and favorite that. Its just the little things but they mean so much more to Jay than anything. 

With everything back into place, Jay remembers where hes at. How is he still alive? The pain slowly creeps up his spine and it feels like a mine field went off in his head. Hes still holding onto that last breath. All of this happened so quickly yet he salvaged it all.

He's holding onto that last piece of his only friend with all the strength he has left. Holding on to what little breath he has left. Stomach clenched, chest aching, and feeling like he's about to explode. Feeling like he can let go.

One last aching pain and he blacks out.

Its completely black. No pain, no water, just nothing at all. Its all still and Jay's sure he's dead... or at least dying. Wasn't there a known fact that your brain still has like eight minutes of activity before completely shutting off? Maybe this is it.

But wait...... what's that soft, echoing noise?

"...a........aa......A.........AY......."

Tim?

"...tay-ay....with-ith.....me-e-e.........co-come on-n-n...."

All too fast, Jay starts feeling like he's on fire. He can feel it spread through his whole body, he's not in water anymore, he's on solid ground. He can't control anything . He doesn't know what's going on until everything comes flooding back. Everything he just went through. Every moment from getting out of the car to blacking out in the foggy dark water.

Its all too real and coming back too fast. Jay wants to yell out and scream but he can't. His whole body is convulsing and he can't help it. His minds going chaotic and he can feel an intense shock going up and down his spine. 

He can hear Tim yelling in the background but his ears are so muffled he can't make anything out. He doesn't care though, he can hear Tim. Tim isn't dead, or at least not like he thought he was. He's here and he's fighting off something. Could he be yelling at the monster? Is he fighting off the hooded guy? What's happening out there? 

The fire gets more intense and Jay's barely handling any of it. His head is pounding and his whole body is being torched. He's so tired of it all. He just wants it all to stop. He just wants to sleep. 

And just like that, like for some reason the all mighty spirits actually gave in and gave him what he wanted, the pain slowly faded out.

"Jay come on let's get out of here come on."

Jay's groggy and can barely comprehend what's happening.

"Huh? W-what?" 

Everything blacks out for a moment and then Jay only comes back after hearing a faint "Can ya hear me? Stay with me buddy."

Suddenly hes in a car.

The streetlights fade and Jay can finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued .......


End file.
